


"Am i really Brave Hero...?"

by 5PastelWriter6



Series: Family headcanons [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, GingerBrave and Hero are siblings, Headcanon, I suck at titles, so sorry if the writing is a bit cringy..., sorry - Freeform, this is my first fic, uuuuuuh so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5PastelWriter6/pseuds/5PastelWriter6
Summary: Gingerbrave leads all the cookies to freedom, he needs to be brave for them, everyone looks up to him, he can't disappoint them...But sometimes he wonders... Is he really worthy of their admiration...Is he really Brave....?Fortunately, his big brother Hero is there to answer those questions
Relationships: GingerBrave | Brave Cookie & Hero Cookie
Series: Family headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Confusing thoughts while the rains falls

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuh sooo.... You know how Gingerbrave is like what 10 years old?? And he is leading an entire rebellion??? Yea let's talk about that.....
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic so it may be super cringy xc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little cookie has confusing thoughts while the rain falls

Gingerbrave leads all the cookies to freedom, he needs to be brave for them, everyone looks up to him, he can't disappoint them...

But sometimes he wonders... Is he really worthy of their admiration...Is he really Brave....?

Gingerbrave found himself asking those questions again, for some reason these thoughts have been in his head for the past few days. He didn't know what started these confusing ideas, was it when he was giving his speech for the Grand Champions League? Maybe seeing everyone's expectations for the 4th Anniversary party? He didn't know, but every time he tried to answer those thoughts his mind gets cloudy and his head starts to ache, so in the end, he ignores them but they always come back and the cycle repeats again.  
He even wrote those questions down, but when he tried to write down an answer his mind got cloudy again, it was just, confusing.

He found himself out of his trance when he heard a loud thunder,¿When had it started raining? was he really so lost in thought that he didn't notice how much time had passed?. Anyway, his head was starting to ache from all this thinking, he needed a distraction... Maybe drawing would help? He was pretty good at drawing! He started to remember that time when he made his own trial, it was awesome! he was now inspired to imagine what other cookie trials would look like in his style, yes that would be so cool, and maybe he can give them his drawing?? Yes!Yes!, now he just needed to find some paper and his colored pencils and-

_"thud"_

Something fell, he looked behind him and saw his candy cane on the floor, uh, weird, all his windows were closed there's no way the wind could have knocked it over. He began to walk and just as he picked up his candy cane, he saw a crumpled piece of paper next to it. It was a common occurrence finding these all over his room. He remembers all the times his brother told him about how much paper he was wasting and how it was bad for the environment, funny because as he was saying that, he threw a ball of paper into the trash can that was next to him, Gingerbrave recalls how he laughed at his brother for doing the same thing he told him not to do.

After remembering that particular moment his mood improved a little, without thinking he opened the crumpled paper, hoping that maybe this would boost his mood a little more.

Oh. He fell his eyes water a little as he looked at what was written on the paper

**Am I really Brave?**

he stared in silence as he gripped the paper with force and then threw it in the trash, he was angry, but at himself, it was just a simple question! why can't he answer it?! He was the mighty Gingerbrave, the cookie who outsmarted the witch and escaped the oven, but a simple question was enough to make him cry?

He was just...Just...

_Tired_

Maybe going to bed would help, maybe when he wakes up these thoughts will be gone. Yes, and everything will be fine. Gingerbrave laid in his bed and let himself drift to sleep.

_**The rain continues to fall but his confusing thoughts don't leave his tired mind** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, it's finally done. The next chapter will be on Hero cookie perspective  
> So uuuuh, hope you like it
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr for idk, art and writing??  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pop-cloud


	2. Worried and confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero comes homes and worries about his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohgod I suck at coming up with titles  
> Anyway Hero is hard to write  
> Or maybe I don't know how to write adults

_"Clack"_

The door sounded as Hero entered the hall, this week has a very busy one, college has been getting a little hard, and being asked to help with some things for the Grand Champions League didn't help, he just wanted to go to bed and maybe sleep for eternity.

As he walked through the living room, he noticed how many crumpled paper bags were around the house, had Brave been drawing? I mean, he didn't mind, he just wished Brave didn't waste so much paper. He couldn't help to notice a particular paper that lay on the kitchen counter, a little peek won't hurt right?

His chest felt heavy as he saw what was written on the paper

~~_**Am i really brave?** _ ~~

He stared at it, he was confused and, sad?, what made Brave write this down? he then noticed how the question had been crossed out several times only to be written again on the other side of the paper, more than confused he was now a little bit worried, was his brother, questioning himself? if so, why?  
Wait, let's not make assumptions, maybe he will ask his brother about it.

Maybe he'd talk with him tomorrow, he doubted that Brave would still be up at this hour

As he walked up the stairs, he noticed his brother's room open. Uh, he was wrong, he manages to see Brave a little sitting down. Was he writing that question again?

"Brave?"  
......  
"Brave?" He called as he entered his brother room

He put a hand on his sibling's shoulder only to be met with a slap  
"Ow, Brave-

"Hero!" The younger sibling exclaimed, Hero noticed how red his eyes were, had he been crying?

"Hey, uh-" quick, quick, lie about something hero, uh-

"Im going to make dinner, wanna help me with it?" Well that wasn't exactly a lie but uh, it doesn't matter anyway, he at least hoped that Brave would come with him.

The ginger boy was silent, but in the end, the two brothers found themselves setting up the kitchen.

Although Brave seemed fine, he couldn't help to notice the paper that was on the floor that his brother left. It was the same question that Hero saw when he opened all the crumpled balls that were around the house.

**"Am I really brave?"**

.......

Maybe when they were done with dinner he will ask Brave about it.

**Two brothers in the kitchen prepare dinner while heavy silence surrounds the room**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR A VERY ANGSTY BUT FLUFFY CHAPTER (and the final one)  
> AND ALSO BRAVE MAY HAVE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN...  
> IM NOT REALLY SURE 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for art, writing, and me simping for Blueberry Pie cookie :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pop-cloud


	3. Words that are more than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero finally talks with his brother

As Hero was making dinner, he peeked at Brave from time to time, every time, he could notice how Brave eyes looked... distant 

"Brave can you pass me the plates?"

.....  
"Brave?"

It wasn't only until Hero made a coughing noise that Brave finally responded

"Ah!, sorry i was just.."

He could see his brother eyes looking around the room while he had a confused expression on his face

"Thinking..."

Something was wrong, he needed to ask him, but what if he made the situation worse-

_CRASH_

Hero got up and went to look at what caused that sound, did a plate fall? 

He saw Brave trying to pick up some pieces

"Hero, uh, sorry I was just distracted"

....

"Brave" He must sound angry because his brother flinched at the sound of his voice, dammit he didn't mean to sound that way

"Brave are you feeling alright?" Hero asked trying to sound more gentle

No response, just as Hero began walking towards his brother, Brave quickly got up off the ground, Hero noticed how he was trembling

"Oh, of course, Hero, why do you ask that?

Oh, his brother doesn't sound fine at all

"Brave you have been acting weird since I got here, is everything ok?" That is kinda a stupid question since from Hero perspective, it wasn't clearly ok

Again, an awkward silence filled the room, hero was about to give up and just go to bed, maybe his brother was just-

_Sob_

A broken sob echoed in the kitchen, and then another, and another. Hero stood still for some time, he was a little startled, but he quickly walked towards his brother

"Brave? GingerBrave what's wrong??"

Hero said as he knelt at his brother's level

"GingerBrave tell me what's wro-"

"EVERYTHING HERO!!" The younger boy screamed in between sobs

Hero widened his eyes in shock, he was startled because of the sudden scream of his brother, he tried to talk but was interrupted again

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG HERO, MY MIND IS WRONG"

"I KEEP HAVING THIS STUPIDS THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD"

Stupid thoughts? Was his brother referring to that question that was written in all those crumpled paper balls? His thoughts were interrupted again by Brave shaky screams

"A-AND MAYBE THEY'RE RIGHT... MAYBE IM NOT BRAVE HERO, MAYBE IM JU- JUST A COWARD WHO CANT ANSWER A STUPID LITTLE QUESTION"

"AND I-IF IM NOT BRAVE HERO WHAT AM I!?"

**"ANSWER ME! IF IM NOT BRAVE WHO AM I HERO!?!"**

GingerBrave screamed, he looked at Hero with fear as tears fell from his blue eyes

Meanwhile, Hero stared at his brother with shock in silence, he wanted to desperately say something, but, I mean, what could he say??, he just watched his brother have a mental breakdown in front of him, what could he say right now???

But then another question crossed his mind, for long Brave had been feeling like this??, why didn't he notice sooner???

He was brought back to reality when he felt something tugging his arm

"answer me Hero... If I'm not... Brave who am?"

His brother asked in a quiet but still shaky voice while he buried his head in his shoulder

Hero could feel his chest tighten after hearing Brave's voice, his brother was, scared, scared of what he would reply, scared of not knowing who he was exactly.

He decided that maybe it would be better to respond without words this time

The older boy wrapped his sobbing brother in a tight hug, he hoped this would calm down Brave a little.

Although the crying became harder, Brave felt a little reassured in his brother's arms, Hero could notice this as well because the shaking almost stopped.

The two brothers stayed like that for quite a while, it was, nice.

It seems that after all that crying GingerBrave was exhausted because he did not realize that he was being carried by his brother

Hero was halfway through the hall but stopped when he heard Brave voice

"Hero i..."

GingerBrave gulped

"Am I really Brave Hero?"

GingerBrave stayed silent, waiting anxiously for his Brother response  
After what seemed for years(In Brave perspective) Hero looked down at his brother with a kind smile and responded:

"Of course you are GingerBrave"

The younger brother felt light after hearing Hero response, and soon he let himself drift to sleep.

_**Maybe it was a few simple words, but his brother made them feel like the only thing he needed to live** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA, Its finished!!  
> Thank you for everyone who waited for the last chapter!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for art, writing, and me making GingerBrave angst  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pop-cloud


End file.
